Rebels
by litlcapt
Summary: They wanted to express their universal right of freedom.


Rebels

Today was going to be a good day. Will Schuester knew if he kept telling himself that than it would be. With all the recent drama that followed their high of winning Sectionals he just couldn't take it anymore. After the babygate he knew there was sure to be something else around the corner. So when Principle Figgins walked into the choir room requesting his immediate presence in his office Will sighed. Not again.

But he followed his instruction and forced himself out of the choir room and to the principles office. He believed in his kids but he wanted to know when he had practically become a secondary guidance counselor to them. He just hoped it wasn't Puck after starting a fight or Tina with another dress code violation. Will just walked though as the proud teacher he was ready to face whoever was behind that door, even if he had an idea. He couldn't deal with this now, whoever it was this time was in serious trouble.

Stepping up to the dreaded door Will took a deep breath before turning the handle. What he got when he walked into the stark office was not what he was expecting though. His two students in all their glory sat quietly with their heads down in shame as Principle Figgins just stared. The two students in question Will would have never expected. Sitting, waiting for their fate Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams remained quiet. This was unexpected since when had Artie graduated to breaking the rules. At that moment Will made a vow to separate his good kids from the bad, Puck was a bad influence. This was going to be interesting.

"Tina, Artie," Mr. Schue addressed them.

He didn't get much more than a quick look from either of them before they drifted back down into silence. They must have really been in trouble with Figgins to act this way, this shameful. He could practically feel the guilt radiating through the room. He suppressed a smile though at the thought of just seeing two of best students in trouble. Puck, Santana even, he expected not Artie or Tina. Artie who was practically top of his class and Tina who didn't even speak up half the time in Glee. Totally unexpected so that was why Will had to laugh. Now he was curious as to what they had done considering Tina was back in her Goth attire while Artie was wearing his usual sweater vest.

"You would never guess what they have done Schue," Figgins almost yelled.

"What did they do, I thought Tina's whole dress code issue was behind us," Mr. Schue began.

"What did they do? I caught them leaving school grounds in the middle of class, Sophomores! They were going to the 7-Eleven! During School hours!" Figgins screamed causing both Artie and Tina to flinch.

_How am I going to get them out of this one…..Why?_

"Why were they doing that?" Will asked throwing a pointed look at his students.

"We were practicing our freedom of self-expression and civil liberties," Artie explained.

"Yes civil liberties like the right to….freedom and self-expression," Tina added.

If they were going to add anything to their statement they weren't given the chance when Figgins silenced them. Oh this didn't look good for his students, now he feared their future in Glee. At this point he didn't care if they both got detention just as long as their stunt didn't cost them their dream to perform. But why on earth would Tina and Artie of all people decide to pull a stunt like this? He had an idea but Will didn't want to go there, ancient history.

"Civil liberties! You have no freedom here at school and that includes walking off school property," Figgins explained.

"It wasn't like we skipped anything important," Artie said, _crap word vomit why did I say that. _

"Not important! You both skipped English and lied to Ms. Delaney! Then what do you know I see you literally walking…," he cocked his head at Artie before continuing, "well never mind…..out the front door. Tina I kind of expect this from you since last time but Mr. Abrams you should know better I would have never figured you to pull something like this," Figgins scolded.

"Hey!" Tina shouted in defiance since when had she turned into the bad kid.

"What?" Artie said_ okay so I'm a good student that doesn't make me boring, or is it because of the chair. _

"Okay everyone slow down," Will threw his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

This was getting out of hand, or at least it was until his comment broke through the rant. All eyes shifted to him including two sets of guilty ones. This was just getting better and better. His two, now delinquent, students were now pulling the guilty card he could tell as both of their heads lowered in shame. Will knew exactly what they were doing, looking as if they kept a measure of their innocence to get out of a bigger punishment. Who could punish a kid in a wheelchair and the shyest girl at school? Apparently Figgins could….well and all the football team.

"Fine, I have decided you both will be spending your time in three days of detention," that earned Figgins some groans.

It also earned Will the overwhelming urge to smack both of his student upside the head. How could they of all people decide to just disobey the rules out of the blue? Now he sounded like Figgins but he expected better from them. So with their future in Glee safe he was happy with the sentence. There had to be more to this than the principle was letting on though, because Figgins suddenly had a sly smile.

"McKinley offers an after school program to little kids for arts, crafts, and a reading program. So for your detention you will be spending time with these children during the program," that earned him double 'what the heck' looks and wide eyes. "Think of it was community service".

_Crap children I hate children…._Tina thought.

_Great, after taking care of my siblings for years I have to do it again…_Artie was on the same page as Tina.

_Fitting really, children will teach children…._Figgins smiled.

"Okay I'm done with you off to class you go," Figgins shooed them away.

"It's Glee rehearsal," Will explained.

"Well than what are you waiting for?" the principle looked at Will.

Tina walked out first closely followed Artie who had taken his time to avoid a chair and the doorway. Mr. Schue soon followed falling into step behind Tina as she pushed Artie down the hall. Oh did they have a lot of explaining to do. Will was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

"Was this because of that Glist?" he asked out of the blue.

"No….Yes," they both answered simultaneously as Tina came to a halt.

"I get that you wanted to 'be bad' but skipping class isn't the answer," ever the mentor Mr. Schue looked at them.

"We know, and we're sorry," Artie said once again lowering his head.

"Yes we're really sorry Mr. Schue," Tina added.

"It won't happen again," they both said in unison; that was becoming a frequent occurrence today.

"Okay then see to it that it doesn't," Mr. Schue nodded before he began walking again.

Artie turned his chair so he was once again facing the right direction and Tina took the reigns following Mr. Schue down the hall. Explaining this to their parents was going to be no easy feat but maybe they could pool their minds together for a good story. One involving bully's would be good or maybe they could just tell the truth and face the wrath. Like Kurt's master plan before it their plan had definitely failed miserably. Actually Artie would like to rename this little plan epic fail. Well they got detention so it wasn't a total waste even if the rest of the school would never find out. They were bad in Principle Figgins book.

Stepping into Glee practice with grace and style to not attract attention Tina and Artie took their seats. Ignoring the stares from their counterparts they figured news traveled fast because Mercedes and Kurt were actually smirking. Oh the next few days were going to be long. But they would see to it, for Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang were destined to be rebels.

Disclaimer: Glee is the property of Fox, Ryan Murphy, and its producers, I don't own anything.


End file.
